cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Koskolteras rhombopterix
The existence of this “Nessie” like creature was allegedly first reported on a Soviet radio program in 1977. Lake KoskolStorytelling is located in the former Soviet republic of Kazakhstan — is the reputed home of yet another archetypal plesiosaur.Incredible Life: A Handbook of Biological Mysteries Soviet Analyst: A Fortnightly Newsletter, Volumes 6-12 The first accounts of this creature were reportedly broadcast on a Soviet radio program in 1977. These reports suggested that the animal was most likely prehistoric in origin. Dubbed Koskolteras rhombopterix by an anonymous researcher, there are, unfortunately, only a few pieces of scant, second-hand testimony regarding this creature’s existence. Likely hood The lake is quite small, not big enough to have a creature like this let alone a population, the lake 1.24 by 1.29 miles long, not very big, as for depth I can't say. The lakes perimeter is between 2.40-2.50 miles across. I was not able to get the best circular measurements, but from what I could do the radius is around 0.58 miles, 682.08 acres is a calculated area, the circumference is 3.67 miles (not to bad). All this for a creature said to be around 49.21 feet long 6.5 ft head which was reported to be 3.28 feet wide. Thats one enormous creature for a lake that could not support it, also the lake looks like it can not support fish of any kind, but that could be wrong (thanks to the fact that no one can find much on the lake as it seems to militarily guarded, the information on its ecology has been very vague at most). The fact is that it is biologically impossible to support such a beast in those waters. This is the only lake in Kazakhstan, that anyone could locate named Koskol besides some tiny (and by tiny, I mean tiny) back water areas, I think its safe to assume the sightings are local superstition, mysterious researcher makes no sense, and if he was real he should have his name and should also have made a scientific journal if he ever gave it a real scientific name, on top of that, a lot of the weird stories mentioned in the Incredible Life: A Handbook of Biological Mysteries turned out to be very suspicious, and so do many reports coming out from the former USSR. Its safe to say the Diamond Monster Fin on Koskol is nothing then local newspaper telling a local myth of sorts, the original newspaper never mentioned much on a plesiosaur like monster, but rather something in the lake, and it this point it could have been anything, from a tree log to a fish or even a soviet missile test making locals think its a creature (i know that last one was way out there, I dont belive it myself). I think the Biological Mysteries exagerated and made up stuff along the way, like some of the size measurments. From my educated observations, its safe to say, its a legend. Or either people use this presumbaly fake nature journal, which I cant find I a better record, also it has an exclamation mark, most if not all academic papers tend to not have such punctuation, heres the hoaxed journal http://web.ncf.ca/bz050/HomePage.rlm.html Gallery Sources Incredible Life: A Handbook of Biological Mysteries Storytelling 3Soviet Analyst: A Fortnightly Newsletter, Volumes 6-12Category:European cryptids Category:Asian cryptids Category:Lake Monster Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Living fossil Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Plesiosaurs Category:Russia Category:Living fossil Category:Marine Reptiles